iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Rurik Goodbrother
Biography Rurik is the second born son of Erik Goodbrother, now deceased, and a lowborn woman named Larra. He was brought to life on the Fifth Moon of 356 AC, and has since then participated in many raids on the coast of Westeros. Being a pretender and not having been groomed to rule, Rurik received minimal court training, which is why, for Rurik, the sword has always been mightier than the pen. He is illiterate, though it is a detail that is not oft revealed. As a child, being the youngest of the Goodbrother stock, he was used to constantly being overshadowed. His brother, Harren, was groomed to perfection, and Rurik considered him to be everything he wanted to be. There were times during his teenage years when he wanted to kill Harren, but he was never capable of doing it. Whatever Rurik wanted to do, his brother could pick it up faster and perform much better; thus, when Rurik came of age, he swore that he would not cut his beard until he defeated his brother in a duel. The time for Rurik to prove his worth never came, though, as Harren would soon die of bloody flux in an ambitious bid to raid the Free Cities. Rurik was filled with both grief and excitement; on one hand because his brother's death meant that he was the sole heir to Hammerhorn, but on the other hand because Rurik had never expected his brother to die by anything except his own hand. Regardless, his brother's death served for great motivation; Rurik became a skilled warrior, and his beard has never stopped growing ever since. Years after his brother's death, the Goodbrother ilk grew once more. Alas, Rurik now had a sister, Gwyneth; a fierce personality who was unfortunately born crippled, rendered unable to move her legs. As per tradition, her father's intent was to kill her at first, but Rurik argued against murdering one's kith and kin. In the end, the girl's life was spared, but her life hasn't been easy, as many Lords see those who are lame as a stain upon one's family. Rurik's father died at the age of 60 on the Third Moon of 390 AC, seemingly of natural causes. Ever since then, Rurik has ruled as Lord of Hammerhorn, and has had three bastard children whom he recognises, namely Sigfryd, Sigorn and Otto, and possibly many more of those who are unheard of. Recent Events ~~ Timeline * 356 AC - Rurik is born * 372 AC - Rurik comes of age, making the infamous promise of not cutting his beard until he will have defeated his brother * 375 AC - Rurik's brother dies, Rurik becomes heir to Hammerhorn * 376 AC - Gwyneth Goodbrother, Rurik's sister, is born * 389 AC - Erik becomes incapable, Rurik becomes regent of Hammerhorn * 390 AC - Lord Erik dies, Rurik takes his place on the throne * 392 AC - Rurik's bastard children Sigfryd and Sigorn are born * 395 AC - Rurik's other bastard son, Otto, is born Household * Gwyneth Goodbrother (22), Gift: Autodidactic * Sigfryd Pyke (6) * Sigorn Pyke (6) * Otto Pyke (3) Category:House Goodbrother Category:Hammerhorn Category:Ironborn Category:Houses from the Iron Islands Category:Iron Islands Category:Lords of the Iron Islands